ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daimaō
I WILL NEVER ARCHIVE MY TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TheUltraKamehameha to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Reply Glad your joining but you don't have to draw everything or anything for that matter. lol I always use Google for my pics. Supremegogeta 16:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I hope you have a great and fun time! August 21 Are fusion fic when will we start, have you made the page yet? 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So are the Goku and vegeta parts going to cross? 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) K but can this be like around the 10 years later time so videl and pan are there too? kk lol 01:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) did u message me? About Trolls return? wait nvm 23:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YOUR TURN FOR WRITING 19:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello TUK. Can you check out my new blog, because it's about pics, and I can get any I want now, so I here to tell you you can request pics you want. Just tell me what they are on the blog. Thanks. 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, that must suck for you but... I got 2 reasons. 1.your sig 2.my sig 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HelloDbzfan888 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Dbzfan999 hello i created a move i want u to delete it can u>? its black kamehameha Hiya! You wanted me to message you? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 21:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is one pic. I still haven't finished with the other. Do you like it? ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the last photo. Had to tweak the bground and the standing position. ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proposal Sorry, I'm gonna have to say "No" to your proposal. Don't take it personally, I just think that getting " Online Married" is pretty loser-like (No offense). :P [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Two words...Paint.NET. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh too secret information. Access denied. :/ ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) go on my wiki http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity RE: Question I don't. I just go to random abandoned dragon ball fanon wikis and I copy the pics to my computer. Then upload them here. I get them from those wikis and a site callled deviantart. EntertainmentFan14 13:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. EntertainmentFan14 13:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) sup im bored 01:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) cool! wanna check out my new OC? Rejendo 01:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thanx. OC stands 4 O'riginal '''C'haracter. Pretty much a fanemade character. 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) k 01:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IT. IS. AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING! 01:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntmbFtEAL9I 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) uve been watching around too havent u? 02:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) GET AN ADMIN ON CHAT! 02:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 201 since i made another edit before lol. 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) chat is safe now! 03:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) huh? I mean hes gone 03:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, I understand you want to edit and add categories and all that but please. You were adding categories on my page and some were wrong. Plus you doubled categories I already added. Look at the categories already therebefore adding them. Piece of advice. Thanks :D Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 00:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) TUK PLLLLLEASE do not add categories to my or any other persons pages. It's the admins' job to do that, so do not add categories to any other pages except yours. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'''The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it]] 21:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is how I draw....ALL OF THE SHAME :( ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 23:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha, WOW man you're editing like crazy!! Great job, but is there a reason you're editing so much lalety? =D 03:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well your kicking my ass in points, if that makes you feel better! xD 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW, shooting for the top 3??? Thats a big goal! I like your style TUK! :P My new goal is to be in the top 5! >:D 03:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *High fives* Lets do it homeboy! :P 03:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Just keep on editing, the less they edit, and the more we do = OUR TOP 5 SPOTS! :P SSJ4 Vegitos gonna be REALLY hard to pass though, hes got the same goal as us! 03:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats understandable! xD 04:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lets make that a rule between us now, not to f*** with each others new pages!! I edit conflicted 6 times with hatchiyaku! xD 04:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC), You're not the Legendary Super Namek anymore?! Ok then, sorry I didnt do it sooner I forgot! :D 04:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations!!! It's amazing you got some many points so fast, not to bad FOR A ROOKIE! JK XP 16:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem TUK and i ask that you don't edit the pages I am adding in return. 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am trying to get a lot of edits. 19:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Slump Hello TUK. Looking at the recent pages you've been making and editing requently, you look like you're a Dr. Slump fan. I was thinking of checking out the series myself, is it any good? 21:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) There are some manga chapters near my town in a shop, I should really pick one up. 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably nowhere near as much as DBZ, but probably a little. 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Look at what I drew! I drew it fast so it's not good. I'm SOOOO better when i'm slow. Well Congratulations on getting 3 place. 01:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Well, its been good since I've known you, bye. Yeah :P Looks like Gotek noticed that we past him he went edit crazy a few hours ago. In a way i like this little friendly competition. 19:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So many people are surpassing me so yes maybe MAYBE TreeOfMight. 00:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Tuk you really need to use the normal categories. Stuff like (Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga) is not allowed. Tree Of Might. (It has a Period) is on you in this. So I'd rather you stop before the admin gets you. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 16:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I am just editing categories. I am editting most everyones' pages so i won't be surpised if i get a few complaints. 01:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you keep it up maybe you will become one. 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Not much is up really. Added a few Saga pages and now I am making sarcastic remarks on dbw blogs. 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) wazup. 02:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) nice sig, and im bored. 02:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) cool im making a logo for something 02:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't call me a noob! I just didn't know how to make the page, ok? I was trying to help the wiki. Don't insult me you're not allowed! Chix777 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 I don't neglect needing to know how to make a page or adding catergories. I ADDED TWO CATERGORIES! And sorry about the spelling errors, its not like I do it on purpose and I haven't created that many pages yet. Chix777 01:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chix777 BTW you can't be mean to me on the wiki! Stop posting mean stuff. I was trying to help the wiki. I left the page like that so someone (like you) could edit it and add more catergories. Chix777 02:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 That ''desperate to get married, are we Tuk? I'm joking, it's okay. 02:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaand, there goes my last advantage Dx!!! JK Awesome job man!!!! =P 20:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I knew i was close so i went for it. 01:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it should. Supremegogeta 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) '''YOU ARE RELATED TO KJ?!?!?! *falls over* SEE! THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS I FIND OUT LAST! XP 00:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC)' Oh, okay xD I actually believed that, LOL. 00:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK! YOURE NUMBER 1! NOW GET YOUR YOSHI ASS TO CHATNGO SO WE CAN TALK. 01:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, Listen you broke a rule by adding a real picture to this page. I know it is your version of the character but you still can't add a real pic. This is your only warning. Break this rule again and you will be blocked and we dont want that. Thanks ;-D Yo! The category "Godtony1 has edited this page" lol i never made that duh and your treating me so stop.Godtony1 22:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) dont tell me what i can do or not do Godtony1 22:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) okey By You are lik epic at writing, but you rush in writing. I can see it in the text. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Taro... What's his name based off of? And besides, there is already a character named Taro 8 days ago by TheUltraKamehameha a vegetable duh...so what if there is a character named taro already never Herd of 2 people be called Cody and other names.Godtony1 22:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If some people have been writing for over a year, and read through some storys fast, however, I read yours at a moderate rate, they can detect rushing errors immediatly, and still think the story is good, though. I'm inspired by you to make a story about Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz into allies, based off a storyline like yours. I'd love to assist you in any of your storys, or have you help me in mine. - Nexus-Ank'hu 22:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) also. rushing isn't so bad. It's okay, since most storymakers, including me, rush at times. ;P Awesomeness about helping. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm looking forward to it. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Omega Shenron. ;P Nexus-Ank'hu 23:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I just broke the 4000 mark in points. 13:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up! '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 14:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i cudn't help but notice ure message on SG's page. The reason is he locked it so unregistered and NEW users cannot edit it. 15:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i wont the one that i posted is removed and thats the only one that i posted '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i didnt kno the page was fanmade '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 22:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) are you the one that made a link to the dende word on my added sentence on namekians? your message was from me! i just forgot to put my signature!MajesticStardustDragon002 22:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Make a page called Template:TheUltraKamehameha then on that page put this: } }} When your done you use it by doing this October 24 Cool new talk template! 14:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the times not working though, I could fix that if you want me to? 20:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Code Under the text line in the code of the template you add another line that says |time= on the other side too. And my page is blank, because I'll be leaving this wiki in a week. 20:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I already told alot of people I was leaving, going back on it now would make me seem like a pansy. Anyway thanks man, you're my main homeboy too! XP 20:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn straight! Yahahahaha!! >:D 20:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) For this week yes, but when I leave the wiki, I probably won't be on chatango either. 21:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) but the rules say we can copy pages from Dragon ball wiki. besides i only copyed 1 pg. .MajesticStardustDragon002 21:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Question. Hey TUK. I have a question. How do you make those text bubble thingys? -GohanFan7 Because that page got vandelized a lot so i locked it where new users and anons can't edit it. Supremegogeta 21:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait. What did you need to know? :] -GohanFan7 Ok..For the colors I want the box to be light blue and black. The text color I want it to be white. The text I want it to say "Hello there. My name's Gohan, nice to meet you" :] And the picture I want it to be : Yea what is it? Supremegogeta 21:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No never no you are never going to be rollback give it a rest! jk You are now rollback! ☺ Supremegogeta 21:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to my Instant Fusion page?!MajesticStardustDragon002 02:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) dude. im still here! do you even read my blog posts?MajesticStardustDragon002 00:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) COME TO CHATANGO NOW! Please. 01:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yes to tell you the truth. lol Supremegogeta 02:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) why do you hate me??????!!!!!!!!!!!MajesticStardustDragon002 03:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ...I noticed you fixed it already. Bye the why gratz on 3800 edits. 00:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) NM TUK! :D Just got out of the shower, and Im kinda sleepy >.> And I got one more thing to finish for HW! >.< How was Halloween? (Plus I like all your text boxes) 00:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever watched WeeklyTubeShow, by chance? The Old Kami pic reminded me of it! xD 01:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot man, I guess I'll just have to be more careful next time! Thanks for correcting it for me, but you really don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks for the review though! ^_^ 20:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea that's fine. =] Supremegogeta 00:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) SUP DUDE!!!!!!! I've had a power outage since saturday,but it came on a lil over an hour ago, so wassup? 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) dats cool ................AND SO IS THAT THINGY YOU MADE. HOW DID U DO THAT? 19:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) New section ? all i want to know is how to make that thingy that has the message in it. 19:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) top color red bottom color black. text on bottom red and top black. It shud say Gohan23-then the same text as my sig now. this shud be the pic: 19:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey TUK, how is it going? 00:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sup 00:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That's cool, thank you very much for your contributions to the wiki! :). I became an admin on DB Wiki, so you can ask help from me there if you need. 00:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, thanks! Your templates are awesome by the way. 00:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry UltraKamehameha, its my second day here. I promise i wont mess up your precious wiki, sorry i know I told him to stop but be on the look out for me alright. Supremegogeta 23:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 15:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)}} Thanks, that means alot coming from the #1 user, I'm glad you like it, and please feel free to review it if you want to! Nice Talk Template BTW Cell Jr. 20:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and sure! I'll take a look at some of them, and tell you my favorites! Cell Jr. 20:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I remember I'm sorry. That was the reason my brother was blocked, sorry. But is it OK do make slideshows and do put fan art in them? Oh man...K....Ultimate Vegito 13 21:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well, all new users are monitored anyway, so it was nothing different really. I'm sure it will be ok. 21:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Taking Over the World!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} Thanks Thanks, I should be back on Monday. 20:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, thanks bro. :) 20:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you join chat? JKD20 20:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Bruce Lee Jr.JKD20 20:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, TUK, you gonna edit Life of Tora? TheDragonGolen 22:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey man its no fair, you get the text bubble with Vegeta in his pink shirt xD Sorry about the Godly SS page. I was just thinking that its a combination of supposed "gods" and saiyans. Not to insult anyone. Its insulting to my religion too. Chix777 02:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Thanks! I made them with a template I created. You can add them to your userpage too with Template:FavCharacter. November 16 hey tuk, i just realized that sk keeps pretending to leave when our battle starts and i have the upper hand! can you help me? Here's the deal, you help me and ill help you by voting you on admin! Line:HeySk! stop leaving your battles with msd or i will block you on the wiki!. (Do not really block sk) P.S I dont have a grudge against sk i just dont want sk leaving our battle!see you tuk! good luck on the admin thing!MajesticStardustDragon002 04:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Bowbidi What do you think of him? Supersaiyan09 03:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey check out my all new sig! TUK I am still editing Masenko. Don't edit till I am finished. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 19:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Offical name. Supremegogeta 23:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK! put me in on your tournament! Hey Hey TUK, how's it going? :) 17:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Because I don't use Paint.NET anymore. It's been like that for almost a month. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 00:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK. You're new Flaming Saiyan is cool! Have you seen my new Mizu Super Saiyan? I'm about to add some trivia. How are you doing? November 23 I have a wiki that is for dbz fight tournaments! i can rent you in a tournament stage if you want one!Rogue Warrior 18:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) wassup man! your awesome! thanks for asking broski im doing pretty well but thanks for asking man. your cool bro. hey can i have a link to tienshinhan88s profile if you know were it is. my bad for asking. but wassup bro!. Soilder5679 18:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, thanks for adding me to your friends list! :) 05:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey TheUltraKamehameha, I just wanted to say I'm not trying to get you banned, I'm simply correcting you by showing you half the things you say are useless bullsh*t. ;D Ciao. 05:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK don't worry about it. It looks like SG took care of things. I was fighting a troll on dbw and I was in a bad mood when I saw you guys fighting on that blog. Also I was tired and needed sleep. 15:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I will leave a link to his userpage, but beware as the avatar will make your eyes bleed. 15:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I like to have a lot of sigs 'cause I never know which one I want to use. NOTE: This sig is at sig43 November 25 No prob No problem! :D Thank Gotek also, he added it in, I just thought it was great! Also, awesome avatar! 23:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I plan to find a more interesting Korin pic soon to use. 00:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, so for round 2 I think you needed a new tournament chart, I made one, it took a while I know, you don't mind if I could only fit a few on there do you? Those all lead up to our battle. Dragon Penguin 14:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey It looks awesome, nice quote on it. :D 16:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I know. It's nothing to really be worried about, it's just a little competition thing that should not be taken seriously, and is just for fun. 16:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :D How was your day TUK? Anything fun? 01:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, my dad put up wreaths on Turkey day! So we have lights too! I like that template pic BTW. 01:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Lol! xD So when does the second tournament end? ;P 01:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, wanna come on chat? :D 01:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) So basically in the next 5 min? ;) 01:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chatango okay? :) 02:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, how are you? :D I was just wondering, which talk template is your favorite? My personal favorite is the Majin Vegta one, but they're all great! 20:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How are you not admin here bro? 09:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK! How are you? Would you like to be the assistant manager for the anime? What you need to do is on the blog User blog:Gotek/New DBZ Anime!!. November 30 Nice talk templates user:dbzfan555 Pupil Ah..what the H*** why not! :D Goji64 02:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) All right, great! Talk to you then! November 30 Reply Hey TUK, whats up? I finally started a fan fiction! ^_^ Oh, and that Gokus return episode of AF you linked is really good so far! 20:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) That is probably The most awesome template of pure awesomeness that will be forever known as the most awesome template ever. Awesome job! :D 23:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that sucks. It's okay. December 3 THAT...IS DEH GREATEST TEMPLATE I HAVE EVER SEEN... 35px55px35px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69雨雲' ]]35px55px35px 02:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) hey bro come to my forum and we can talk its here http://kingyemmascheckin.forumotion.com/forum if u make a account click scroll down and join chat we have 50 members and thanks bro your awesome!. Soilder5679 02:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks bro! i cant wait to see you come to chat as soon as possible there bro your awesome! Soilder5679 02:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) i could be better. i've been trying to get mah sig to work. AND I CANT GET A GOOD BACKROUND COLOR IN T.T the failure i've been trying to make a success: 45px[[User:Nimbus.69|background=''yellow''>'♥~FEAR DEH POWA OF DEH KURAMA PLUSHIE~♥']]45px 45px[[User:Nimbus.69|'♥~FEAR DEH POWA OF DEH KURAMA PLUSHIE~♥' ]]45px 03:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Jeenking came WAAYY before you did TUK. I think he was here when Gotek was an anon o_o [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me' 00:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You've Heard of me? Yeah i'm Jeenking, but this is my friends account so if i ever come back it will be in like 5 months. He talks about me, cool. Anyway i heard about the admin thing and think you would be a great one, your number one in points on the Wiki. Tell SG i said that. (SG is Supreme Gogeta right?) Yeah it's been a while sory i am just really busy and to tell you the truth i am getting bored of Wikia all togather so I havn't been getting on latley. I'll get on chat this Weekend or sometime later. Supremegogeta 02:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK!! What's up? Like my new unique sig? December 6 Thanks! Oh, all right. Go to http://teamanime9.forumotion.com, that's where the script will be written. December 6 Yeah, I was just letting you know that's where the script will be written. December 6 I am not sure what happened, but if you go here it says the votes were 7 to 7. 20:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Well if Barku originally voted for Bulma on accident and the voted for me while you were editing then bulmas vote count would go down and mine went up and it made a tie >.> 20:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, he clicked the vote button before you click the publish button. 20:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It was tied 20:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey TUK, how's it going? 21:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok thanks, your template is awesome! 21:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol, cool. I love Mario too, any particular game your favorite? 22:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The script is at http://teamanime9.forumotion.com/t3-dragon-ball-fire-sea-script. But I'm not very good at writing dialouge so you might need to change it a bit. December 7 Hey TUK! Here are the Piccolo pics I was able to take. December 7 I know. SG knew he wasn't going to win either so he became a sore loser before he even lost. >:( } |time= - , }} 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo! not leaving but I wont be on as much. Supremegogeta 22:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rules Have you ever heard of that rule? 21:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) TUK Character Okay u want to comprimise? Okay the reason I keep taking the attacks off is because I don't want you knowing that many in the beginning. You will know all of the moves you want to and more. But......I don't want to predict early otherwise I have to stick to it. Every Super Saiyan has their day. 01:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) OH...MY...GOD....THAT...IS SO DAMN AWESOME. TUK YOU ARE A BETTER HUSBAND THAN JIMMEH. I WOVE WOO 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|'~Nimbus.69~''' ]] 02:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) TUK I saw your last message on PM and no I'm not mad at you at all. I was just busy and I didn't know how to respond. December 13 Hey TUK! What's up? Have you made any new talk templates? Like my new sig (well I've made a newer one, but I like this one more)? December 15 The Z-Fighters didn't die of natural causes in Dragon Ball (I)llusion. I am the Armageddon!| 22:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Just seeing whats up. Also on the user tournament why did you say I was cocky, I mean I didn't have a problem with it I was just curisous. Check out my sig. SSJ4 Bardock 17:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey How's it going? 22:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, as today has probably been one of the most boring days of my life. XD 23:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I broke up on Thursday. I may just draw a lot more in the holiday. 23:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Finished College for the holidays I mean (Broke up is a term we use sometimes.) XD 23:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude, kinda tired, and it's getting late, so I think I'll go to bed. I don't think I'll be very active in the coming days untill early January, just to let you know. See ya! :D 23:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK! Do you think we should make pages for stuff from Dragon Ball Flaming Sea (The anime) here? We won't put a Character created by category and we'll put the category Dragon Ball Flaming Sea. December 16 Hey TUK, whats up? ^_^ 14:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Listening to music, hbu? (Cool tal template btw XD) 14:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you think I did on the pages made so far? Kinova, Osshien, Umiko, Planet Ciaular, and Planet Lounnr. Feel free to fix any mistakes or add some information I may have forgotten. December 17 Alright, have fun ttyl! =) 14:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about voicing Umiko if I can get a microphone that works sometime soon. December 17 I'm testing something. Sorry, but I didn't know where else to test it. Hey TUK! Here's the banner. What do you think? December 20 Just put that on your sig page. Of course you can change the px number and the span title. December 20 sig I love the picture, and I'll probably make it mah new profile pic. As for the sig? It's huge XD Good, but huge 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|'~Nimbus.69~' ]] 02:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) HEy TUK I was wondering if you could make me a template thing on your homepage that you said you could make in 5min. If it isn't too much trouble I would like it red with the words orange and the first pic of Gogitto. SSJ4 Bardock 22:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks how do you make those!!! If you want me to make you a template/fan of user box then I'd be happy to its just I don't know when I'll get it done because I'm about to have to get off the computer. SSJ4 Bardock 23:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed Are you going to help me with Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed as you said? If you are can you help me with character pages? So far there is only Vex and Hex. You can create more with pictures but tell me the characters you made. I am the Armageddon!| 03:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you when to start the story but I will be helping write the story also as well making character pages. I am the Armageddon!| 03:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You can start on Chapter 1 of Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed. Tell me when you're done so I can do Chapter 2. Chapter 1 should be about Vex getting freed and then testing his powers against an invasion of evil beings (you can decide their names and features, etc.). I am the Armageddon!| 15:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey TUK, just wanted to drop in and say Merry Christmas. Hey TUK! Merry Christmas!!! I hope you've had a great Christmas! The reason the GIF isn't moving is 'cause GIFs don't move unless they're full size. December 25 Yep Yes TUK, I want to give up my admin rights here. I feel that someone else more active than I am deserve's them more. Also, I want to be a regular user on at least one wiki I go on. 11:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to start the first chapter of Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed? 16:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lol, the Toads are awesome. I got Mario Kart 7 on Christmas, and I love playing as Toad. 18:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Shy Guy is awesome too. 20:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, two guys? Awesome. What is this story? 20:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh Google Translate works? Well ok. Thanks. 22:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 of Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed should be about Vex getting freed and then testing his powers against an invasion of evil beings (you can decide their names and features, etc.). The story should be from Vex's point of view. Tell me when you're done so I can do Chapter 2. 00:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Are They? Are they still debating over the next admin? Prillin101 16:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC)